Oh, and he hated him
by princessludwig
Summary: nsfw things ahead! Ludwig is sure he hates the pretentious-know-it-all-popular that is Feliciano, but perhaps not for the reason he'd want you to believe... gerita. or i suppose more aptly itager?


Oh, he hated Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano was the popular-drama club-smooth-pretentious-know-it-all of their school. Ludwig, on the other hand, actually achieved and exceled in his classes, finishing first in class rank with a nearly one hundred average, there seemed to be no end to his academic abilities, and no real awards or recognition for it. Feliciano collected his awards for a caring personality, best performer, best speaker, best anything that you could think of every year, and Ludwig got on stage once to accept his reward for highest average, the clapping of the crowd hollow after the energy and enthusiasm surrounding Feliciano. Ludwig couldn't stand the way everyone fawned over him in class either.

The way they laughed at everything he said and flirted with him constantly, the way he stole the limelight with his argumentative personality rather than correct answers or engaging questions. He was so charismatic, so wild, so irritating. So beautiful

That was out of line, but then what Ludwig was doing was out of line. He'd locked the doors, of course, and no one else was in the house but still... Still here he was contemplating how he hated Feliciano with his pants discarded on the floor, legs spread wide on the bed, and a hand lingering there, wondering if this was really okay, or if it made him weird.

It was definitely not the weirdest thing ever, he decided, and the hand slid down to grip the base of his cock. It was just a random thing, he decided, and he should quit worrying about Feliciano, he already had enough to worry about. Fingers slowly slid up, and he shuddered; the image of Feliciano refused to leave his mind. Pale thin lips and shining auburn curls, he was framed like a god. Rich honey eyes that showed such soul, lean muscle and long eyelashes he batted prettily at the girls he hung around. He was gorgeous, and the thought scared Ludwig, so he drowned it, moving his hand faster in an attempt to drive it away. He could still see Feliciano in his mind's eye, still see the bouncing curls and toned skin stretched across delicate, skilled hands. Dream-Feliciano laughed at him, a high tinkling sound, and Ludwig felt the urge anew. He wanted very badly to try that thing again.

He'd done it once before, out of curiosity mostly, and his mind played it out all too quickly; he squirmed under Feliciano's sunny smile, gasping gently as the imagined fingers from Feliciano's hand morphed into his own. One hand frantically stroking, the other allowing the middle and index fingers to sink inside of his rear, and Ludwig shook at the exhilaration and embarrassment. He couldn't shake the thought of Feliciano's fingers preparing him, Feliciano's lips soothing his quivering chest.

He hated that Feliciano made him do this. He hated that he knew how to do this. He hated that he enjoyed it, but at the same time, his hatred was proving to be a very weak form of hatred indeed. He was on his back now, blonde locks coming undone from his gelled hair, one hand still stroking while the other - the other - Ludwig hated when he was vocal, but his fingertips had found something inside him, and the gasp was unavoidable. As unavoidable as the fact he definitely was still thinking of Feliciano, thinking of him smiling playfully as he withdrew his hand, smirking as he carelessly tossed his shirt to the side and exposed his toned chest.

Feliciano's smile turned from sunshine to a deep abyss Ludwig wanted to beg to be drawn into. Ludwig fumbled around his nightstand, but coming up with nothing, he resorted to inserting three fingers within himself. Only at times like this did he wish he'd purchased something - something he could use to - no, the thought was too embarrassing, even for what he was doing now. Let it be only Feliciano's fingers that drove him mad, lest he actually lose his mind once he realized what he was doing. His attention shifted back to the vision, where Feliciano's chest was closing in on him; he wondered briefly if Feliciano shaved, but ultimately ignored it, drinking in the feeling of his dream Feliciano rolling his hips into Ludwig's crotch. The slender fingers resumed their ministrations, seeking out that spot once again, driving Ludwig to sway his whole body, trying to beg his dream to satisfy him, make it all go away so he could forget by the time morning came.

He didn't mean to release then, but the sudden thought of Feliciano leaning close, brushing noses and teasing him, before planting a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips, that was all he needed to come undone. He panted heavily, mind suddenly blank, wondering if he'd ever be able to look Feliciano in the eyes again. He'd just done that. Just gone and done that because he hated the kid that much, although it didn't make sense. As his head cleared, Ludwig began to wonder what it all meant. He was sure he hated Feliciano...perhaps he'd transferred that aggression out in an odd way? Ludwig wasn't new to the idea he may have been at least slightly homosexual, but this type of behavior was certainly not at the top of his list. He sighed heavily, taking a tissue from his nightstand to clean himself off. It was just stupid really. Nothing else to it.

Oh, he hated Feliciano Vargas, and he hoped he never saw him again.


End file.
